


New Experiences

by Elvarya85



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: But just off screen pot use so, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, First Time, Get Together, I just really needed some trans dex ok, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, This is literally just get together porn isn't it great, Trans Dex, Trans Male Character, mentions of drug and alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvarya85/pseuds/Elvarya85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I've, uh, never been with a guy.” They were both sitting on Dex’s bed when he admitted it. There was an epickegster going on downstairs, the sounds of music and people and a few other things all mixing into a low rumble in the background.</p><p>“What?” Nursey wasn't totally sure he'd heard him right.</p><p>“I've never been with a guy. Never even kissed one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> In terms of timeline, I'm thinking this is their junior year and Nursey and Dex are living together in the attic. Dex is a trans man but he's pre-everything (pre-T, pre ops, etc). There's some discussion of gender stuff and some potentially triggering language here, but only so far as certain terminology for certain genetalia may be triggering to some trans people. There isn't any outright transphobia though, this isn't a fic about that.

“I've, uh, never been with a guy.” They were both sitting on Dex’s bed when he admitted it. There was an epickegster going on downstairs, the sounds of music and people and a few other things all mixing into a low rumble in the background.

“What?” Nursey wasn't totally sure he'd heard him right.

“I've never been with a guy. Never even kissed one.” Dex was bright red, a kind of warm pink that Nursey wanted to look at forever.

“But you've talked about exes.”

Dex shrugged. “I was careful about pronouns.”

“I'm confused.”

“It’s...complicated. I was figuring out my gender and sexuality at the same time. Got a few wires crossed. I thought I was a lesbian.” He said the words with a twinge of ironic amusement.

“So you've never been with a guy?’

“Nope.” He paused and shrugged again. “Who knows if I'd even like it?”

“You never know if you don't try it.”

They were both quiet, less than a foot between them and the silence stretching on for miles. They both waited for the other to do something. To say something or make a move.

Nursey started to broach that distance, hand coming up to rest on the back of Dex’s head, when Dex said, “Nursey… We're drunk.”

“I'm perfectly sober, and you've had one beer all night.” 

“Oh yeah, and that blunt that got passed around did wonders for our sobriety.”

Nursey shrugged at him. “If you don't want to do this, we won't. You're the one who brought it up.”

“Not because I… I was just...talking.”

“Talking about who you have or haven't kissed...while sitting on your bed...with a guy who's been flirting with you since the day we met.”

“You've- What now?”

Nursey smiled at him. “What, you didn't know? You really are thick.”

Dex was blushing bright red, thinking back on a lot of their interactions early on, before they settled into the comfortable routine of bickering they had now. “So you were flirting with me? I thought you were just an asshole.”

“Mmm, yeah you do bring out the asshole side of me.” Nursey finally moved away, leaning back against the wall. Dex tried not to look too disappointed.

“So, what, you were into me?”

“Are.”

“What?”

“Are. Present tense.”

“Huh.”

Nursey looked at him while Dex focused ahead. “What, is that really a surprise? I was literally offering to make out with you 14 seconds ago.”

“Yeah, but like...as a friend.”

Nursey snorted. “Yeah, I'm not really about the whole friends with benefits thing.”

“Oh?”

Nursey shook his head. “Nah, I always wind up writing sappy poems and getting way more into it than the hypothetical fuckbuddy.” He dramatically clasped his hands together over his chest. “My poor heart can't take it!”

Dex laughed at that. “So what you're saying is-”

“I want to make out with you tonight and see where it goes and bring you the pancakes which Bitty will definitely make in the morning while everyone else is nursing a hangover.”

“And then-”

“I want to take you out on a date.”

Dex smiled over at him, meeting his eyes. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

Dex nodded, shifting and sliding into Nursey’s lap. Nursey’s hands settled on Dex’s hips while Dex’s arms slid around his neck. “So you were really into me?”

“Oh, fuck yeah.”

“Even though I’m…” Dex knew he didn't pass. He wasn't under any illusion of that. At worst, people thought he was a lesbian. At best, little kids at work asked if he was a boy or a girl. He'd never really considered himself attractive, generally for that very reason. And then there was Nursey who was...well,  _ Nursey _ .

“Dex, hot is hot. First time I met you, I wanted you. I tried to get your number during orientation but kept getting interrupted.”

Dex blushed and smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him, then pulling back suddenly. “Wait are you saying there's poetry written about me?”

Nursey froze. “...No?”

Dex laughed. “Oh, there so is. And I'm gonna find it.”

He groaned. “Dex, come on!” He slid his hands from Dex’s hips to his ass. “Is this really the time to chirp me about this?”

“It’s always the time to chirp you about this.”

“Can we just… Come on, man.”

Dex grinned and finally leaned in to kiss him. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but it was...definitely not this. Nursey was warm, and the slight scrape from his stubble was...unexpected. But definitely nice. Dex was a bit hesitant at first, unsure what to do with his hands and suddenly feeling like he was just sitting there like a sack of potatoes. Apparently he wasn't the only one who thought so, because Nursey pulled back and looked at him. “Will, you need to loosen up a bit. Come one, it's just me.”

Dex nodded and leaned in to kiss him again, this time parting his lips and pressing against him. Nursey made a soft sound of encouragement and Dex hesitantly slid his tongue into Nursey’s mouth. He slid one hand into his hair and Nursey’s hands slid up underneath Dex’s shirt.

Dex broke away to breathe, smiling at Nursey. “Better?”

“Definitely better.” Nursey drew him in for another kiss. This time, there was heat behind it. The kiss before had been hesitant, slowly deciding if they were really doing this. This kiss answered that one with a resounding yes. Nursey’s hands slid up higher under Dex’s shirt, seeming very intent on a specific goal. Dex kept kissing Nursey, pressed close against him until he had to pull away to get the shirt over his shoulders. He grinned at Nursey and reached for the hem of his tank top. 

“Help me with my binder next,” he said. 

Nursey grinned back and leaned in, helping to undo the hook and eye clasps that closed at his side. Dex groaned as they released. “Fuck, that feels better.”

“Does it hurt to wear?” he asked. He'd known that Dex bound his chest and even seen him without the binder more than a few times. They were roommates, after all. They never really talked about it, though.

“Not if you do it right. It's just...kind of uncomfortable to wear for a long time. You get used to it, but taking it off is practically a religious experience in terms of how good it feels.” 

Nursey nodded and kissed him again. Dex’s reply was to kiss him back, deep and hungry, pressing every inch of himself against him. That feeling of skin on skin was delicious, he wanted more.

“Getch’er hands off my hips and grope me already,” he whined, pulling Nursey’s hands up. 

Nursey slid his hands up to his ribs. “Can I…” He trailed off, not wanting to do anything to make Dex uncomfortable. 

“If it's out, you can grab it,” he said.

Nursey’s hands slid up to squeeze his tits. Dex was a solid C cup, not massive but big enough. As much as he liked being groped in general, it also just felt good after his chest had been bound all day. 

Encouraged, Dex ground his hips down against Nursey’s, loving the low growl he received in response. Dex reached down to unbutton Nursey’s jeans. 

“Will, wait,” Nursey said, breaking away, though his hands stayed at his chest. “Are you sure you wanna do this?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“You sure you want me to be your first…?”

“First guy. First dick. Doesn't mean I'm some blushing virgin.”

“Good.” He kissed Dex again, then started sucking at his neck. Dex moaned softly, not caring if he'd wind up with a hickey in the morning. Nursey started undoing Dex’s pants. Dex got off his lap to shuck off his pants and Nursey did the same, then looked over Dex, in nothing but his boxers. “How we gonna do this?”

Dex smirked. “I think I have some ideas.”

Dex shoved his boxers off and laid back, legs spread wide and slowly slid his hand down into his cunt. 

Nursey trailed his eyes over Dex, hard cock visible through his boxers. He stayed there for a moment, just watching until Dex moaned, then he moved, settling between Dex’s legs and kissing him hungrily. He brushed Dex’s hand aside and started rubbing his pussy, loving the small sounds Dex made in reply. Meanwhile, Nursey started moving lower, sucking softly everywhere he went, intent on leaving as many little marks as he could. Dex pressed up into his mouth, moaning softly  and gasping loudly when Nursey slid two fingers into him. “Fuck, Nurse…”

Nursey looked up. “Too much?”

Dex grinned. “I see what you've got down there. Trust me, I want more.”

Nursey grinned back and slid down further. He spread Dex’s legs further and went to fucking town. Dex whimpered and moaned as Nursey circled his clit with his tongue. He slowly thrust his two fingers in and out. Dex was loud, letting Nursey know exactly what he liked. Nursey kept going until Dex cried out sharply and clenched tightly around his fingers. Everything about it made his cock twitch with want. He kept going through it, then kissed his thigh lightly. “Good?”

Dex nodded, breathlessly saying, “So good…”

Nursey slid back up to kiss Dex again, knowing Dex could probably taste himself in the kiss. Dex reached down for Nursey’s cock, stroking slowly through his boxers. “I think these need to go.”

Nursey grinned, sitting up to get them off. “That mean you still want more?”

Dex glanced at his cock. “Oh, fuck yes.”

“Somebody’s needy.”

“That a bad thing if it gets you laid?”

“Definitely a good thing.” Nursey leaned down to kiss him, nipping his lip, then got up off the bed.

“Where you going?” Dex asked, propping up on his elbows.

Nursey was standing at his dresser. “Getting a condom.”

He came back over, ripping open the packaging.

“Can I?” Dex said.

Nursey shrugged. “Sure.”

Dex rolled the condom onto Nursey’s cock, then gave it a few stroke. “You wanna fuck me now?’

“God, yes.”

Dex laid back again and Nursey settled back between his legs. He kissed Dex hungrily, grinding against him and teasing him until he finally lined up and pressed in. Dex let out a soft gasp as Nursey slid into him, and Nursey gave him a moment before he started to thrust. His pace was slow, letting Dex get used to it.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Nursey moaned against his neck.

“And you're holding out on me,” Dex said.

“I'm what?”

“I asked if you want to fuck me, not if you want to make sweet love to me.”

“So you're saying-”

“I'm saying you should fuck me like you mean it.”

Nursey smirked. “Turn over.” Dex did so and Nursey pulled his hips up. He slid back in and started pounding in and out of him. Dex buried his face in the pillow, moaning loudly. Nursey gripped Dex’s hips tightly, fucking him hard and fast, making the whole bed move with them. They both got louder and more erratic as they got closer to their collective edge. Dex came first, crying out breathlessly, but Nursey was following close behind, set off by Dex tightening around him as he felt his second orgasm rock through him.

They both collapsed down onto the bed after, breathing hard and both feeling slightly sticky and sweaty. Nursey tied off the condom and tossed it into the trash, then laid back down. He glanced sideways at Dex, noticing the hickeys already starting to form and the way his skin had a nice pink flush over it.

Finally, Nursey said, “So…”

Dex snorted. “So?”

“So,” repeated Nursey. “That was...good.”

Dex made a face at him. “Good?”

Nursey rolled his eyes. “Okay, that was great. Everything I imagined.”

“Oh, you imagined? Been thinking about me when the nights are long and your only friend is your-”

“Shut up! Jerk.”

Dex smiled and was quiet for a moment. “You're right, it was good.” He leaned in to snag a slightly messy kiss. “And you promised to bring me pancakes in the morning. I intend on holding you to it.”

Nursey nodded. “Alright, you'll have pancakes.”

Dex nodded and tugged a blanket up over himself, shivering lightly against the cold. “Alright, I'm tired now.” 

Just as he was wondering if that was his cue to leave, Dex rolled over and slid an arm across Nursey’s chest, then closed his eyes to sleep.


End file.
